The Dhampir's Tale
by AnimusRavnus
Summary: What if a dragon chose dhampir. Set 375 years later after the Empire and vampires have invaded the land by yours truly.
1. Chapter 1

Copyrighted to Christer Paloini. Please let me know your opnion.

Chapter 1

The lone ship graced the eerie day as she sailed cautiously almost hoping not to fall prey to a faster clipper. Her three mast sails shone brilliantly as did the well-polished wood on her hollow and a blue flag with a green dragon marked her as Alagaesian. The _**Raven's Wind**_ tore through the water graining a steady speed playing predator to the merchant ship, _**Vanessa**_, the solitary ship ahead. The _**Raven's Wind**_ black sails reached the bright blue sky the clipper in darkened wood. She was made perfectly for high speed, schooner turned clipper and she could turn as quickly as a dragon flying through the air also she had oars in case the wind was too slow. "Morgan are the guns ready?" Asked a deep commanding belonging to Captain Claudio Albus.

My voice reflected my mood –anxious to the new battle, "Aye, sir. They're ready!" The whole of the crew went to their stations waiting for the captain's signal knowing they had at least some of the best pirates one could hope for.

It seemed eternity to wait for the _**Vanessa**_ to come close enough to disable her. _Are we going to force others to join? _I thought. I join or rather pressed into Albus' crew as a gunner around 9 and for 7 years I did my job of manning the multiple guns, educating the crew to use them, you know the usual. The small, swirl gun I manned at the moment was nothing like the musket on my back fully loaded, ready at an instant. The bayonet on the muzzle hungrily waited for new blood while the remaining three seasoned pistols on my person calmly watched. "Loki manned Morgan's gun. Morgan take out her captain."

The elvin boatswain immediately swirled the gun to point at the _**Vanessa**_ I jumped up to quickly raced along the familiar ropes leading to the crow's nest. Once there the movements I took went automate from years of use. The flintlock arm's sights lined up to a man walking on the deck barking out orders then the sights flickered to another man talking to a navigator. Suddenly our flag went up behind me, it was black with white skull grinning sinisterly as two red roses made a cross under the skull. The two horns rose from the skull giving our flag the nickname, 'The Rosy Devil'.

I squeezed the trigger praying the round traveled to its target, the exposed neck. Luckily the round flew, this time, to the juggler vein scaring the _**Vanessa's**_ crew as some turn to see the Rosy Devil. _Maybe today will be another bloodless day._ The clipper turned facing the _**Vanessa**_ releasing chain shots, bar shots, and grape shots pulling the rigs down with sails and all. The slivers rained down the on helpless crew running to cover themselves or arming for the imminent attack.

I put the musket down I leapt from the crow's nest employing a rope to swing me over to the _**Vanessa**_ uniting with the _**Raven's Wind**_ crew. "Fight!" An order over when Loki tossed a cutlass to me compelling the other crew to assault.

"Die pirate!" A sound snapped behind me as I spun around cutting a sailor in half. Metal met metal otherwise flesh, the casually bang from a flintlock mixed itself into the battle. I saw Loki, in his ordinary neutral gray pants lacking a shirt or shoes, cutting playfully at new elves. His hair was slivery water reaching to his mid-shoulders, muscles rippling under the tanned skin to formed a toned body, and eyes were fearsome emeralds. Out of instinct my right hand crocked the hammer of one pistol, took aim and squeezed the trigger to hear a satisfying bang as the round hit its mark.

A giant Urgal throw another pistol at me. The old quartermaster Asa was a one-legged Skull with two missing horns and his skin was akin to black than the usual gray. Unlike Loki who enlisted into the crew Asa and I were pressed, he was closer to the grave than any of us however he was easily the toughest amongst us maybe the whole pirate community. Whatever his handicap he still could win in a battle. The light cream shirt covered by a straight cut navy jacket and ripped pants only add to his tough demeanor. "Vrenshrrgn!" My shout forced the mighty dwarf swinging his boarding axe to a sailor he missed, the poor soul got caught in between his legs screaming a high-pitched one finally the axe pulled out his organs for all to see.

Shot after shot, sword fight after sword fight the _**Vanessa's**_ crew slowly became submissive bodies littered the once proud deck only about a handful of the crew survived mostly elf, one or two humans. The single person in our crew shooting at them was I, funny how the crew trusted me more with guns than anything. Right now I search for anything for the weaponry from her magazine a lot of virgin ammunition could turn the tables against us. "Hey Morgan," called one of the twins, Galtoxir and Brinz. Both were blondes and blue eyes the most stupid on our crew. "I want you two to carry half of the rounds, all the gunpowder."

"You two heard him get workin' dogs!" Barked Mari Bonny the female human on the crew. The lieutenant Mari Bonny was only out-ranked by the captain. Loki and I were next in command as equals while Asa the quartermaster was next and doubled as the ship's cook. Fortunately the two idiots went to work without saying anything more terrified of Mari.

The search for the magazine was only a few feet from the main guns about under the deck. The living _**Vanessa**_ crew was kneeling before Halc and Loki seeking anything else as food, treasure, and weapons happily made their way onto the _**Raven's Wind**_. "Captain Albus has offer you two choices," _We're pressing_. I thought looking at most of crew dead bodies were everything. What do you expect when humans, dwarf, Skull, and elf against mostly elvin and human crew? "One you become a pirate, the other is death." Loki definitely lived up to his namesake of being a trickster as he taunted the elves in expressive way.

"Or third we chose." Said the Captain calmly.

"We do not associate with your kind. I am disappointed at the elf in your crew to join such a filthy life!" The female elf said in much disgust as she could muster while remaining perfect still unlike the humans experienced in sailing who shook here and there.

"Shut it! Those pirates don't care 'bout nothin'." Snapped a human leaving a frustrated elf who never sailed before let alone faced a pirate assault. Humans sailed more often then elves or dwarves for economic reasons the majority of elves and dwarves never seen a pirate before.

"Captain," I grabbed his attention, "I believe this bunch are just too defiant and chances are that the elves wouldn't have the knowledge to sail anyways." I grinned.

"Are they tried correctly, Loki?" He asked.

"Tightly,"

"Burn her down." The captain checking to see the supplies was already on board.

"Loki, please you are an elf. Remember your childhood lessons to spare life," The same elf that argued us earlier begged calmly.

"Going with it?" I patiently waited with Loki as his 'trickster' grin danced on his face.

"I have a reputation maintain. Brisngr." The fire erupted on the forsaken crew as we turned and left to find fair wind blowing away from the doomed _**Vanessa.**_

Breaker

The day turned into night leisurely, the inky sky emerging as one into the black ocean expect the stars peering out from the velvety smooth darkness. The fresh meal, with the rarely seen fruits, vegetables, and the beautifully cooked chicken never tasted so good, laid besides me up in the crow's nest escaping the noisy crew drunk from their newest victory. "You're missing the fun," A lone soul crawled into the nest.

"What fun?" The words playfully flew pass my lips. When my legs stretched before me was rudely pushed aside to make room for Loki.

"The Articles allow us to gamble after a victory." He passed a large pitcher of gin to me, which I greedily drank it. "They couldn't find any water on that damned ship!"

"Yeah well at least we got gin now instead of just rum." I replied. A pause followed as I finished the tasty meal a change from hard tack and salted pork.

"Happy birthday." He held a large elliptical object wrapped in used parchment stating something another, I did not read at all. The object felt like stone landing gently on my lap. _How could I forget my own birthday?_ My hands pulled away the parchment revealing a dark, moody crimson stone, as white veins webbed around it.

"What it is?" An eyebrow raised itself on my face questioning my friend's sanity. He knew I want a rifle, the newest gun around that had grooves inside the barrel for increased speed and accuracy.

"A dragon's egg. I'm needed to check the ropes again!" He gracefully leapt down the crow's nest as I jumped up to the edge to yell, "You bastard! What am I going to do with a dragon's egg?"

Defeated again I shrunk back down the nest's floor to examine the egg cynically hoping it would be a joke instead of a present. My talent was in the field of guns not dragons. _How impractical!_ My hand rubbed the smooth shell frustrated by the gift until a crack captured my attention changing frustration into curiosity.

A canine like head poked squeaking as the egg rolled over as the creature pushed itself out. Lastly it freed itself from the egg as two wet leathered wings slightly reached for the sky. It matched the moody crimson color of the egg. Two livery red, almost black, eyes looked at me smiling by pulling its corners of its mouth into a semi-grin revealing sharp teeth curving backwards and they were conical. A feathery mane from the base of the head ran down the back instead spikes ending in turf of hair at the end of the tail.

"Funny," _I can't take it back to the Riders for the reward. I mean I can't be a Rider. I am a sailor but not a Rider. _My hand reached closing the distance we held. _I wonder how you feel. _Fingertips melt the soft, welcoming soft feathers practically craving for the rest of the hand. Which gingerly touched the serpentine dragon squeaking happily until a sensation like an arrow painfully plunge me into burning fire swallowing me whole. A scream was heard but from where I could not tell as it rose higher and higher. I collapsed backwards to collide to the wooden boards of the crow's nest breathing laboriously. The little creature marched up to my chest looking beyond bliss a hand greeted it there petting it against my wishes.

"MORGAN!" A voice dragged reality back as a worried and quizzically face appeared.

"Get the captain." A whisper before darkness came.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The crew debated on the newly acquainted treasure from the latest victim ship's cargo, would not be here if it were not helped by a crimson dragon who stayed by my side ever since she hatched. Yes I discovery the dragon was female and I named her Gladius beforehand had to change from Gladius to Gladia also she proved herself a strong sea dragon able to swim with the **Raven's Wind**. Her red scales were beautiful in the sun light as she flew over the sea but…

_Captain, I spied Port Victoria_. That port was originally Aroughs before the Latins invaded Alagaesia ending the last Alagaesian kingdom.

I chuckled to find she was right as always. Her long wings clutched the wind around us as she stroked them down. _Ready?_ Her happiness entering me via our connection. The **Wind** will take another night adding the late morning judging by the winds to reach port consequently I decided to fly first time on Gladia.

Something began to gently pull me past my body into another. I felt the scales, mane, airborne in the warm air. The muscles powerfully flexed muscles though the air as a tail ending in elongated, flowing furred turf whipped in the air stayed perfectly balanced. Muscles flexing and straitening, wings capturing, holding the wind, releasing in harmonious music until I felt long snout pointing down to the violet sea. Everything became redder even the sky was violet as well as the clouds turning pink.

Then everything felt weightless as I gunned down into the icy water swirling around me. Water sapping the very heat from everything it touches as an S shaped movement propelled us through the water. Fishes swam faster to escaped sharp teeth snapping at them as muscles fixed themselves for even swifter results. Until a pink cloud appeared overhead begging to be chased we reached with our long neck and head jumping to it.

Accelerating to taste the watery vapors that form the cloud, laughter could be heard. A weight in between the shoulders revealing a pinkish white figure that was weight, the wind blown black hair with a metallic violet hue. Laughing so very hard gently drawing me to the surface as I continued to laugh. _THAT'S AMAZING!!! How will you handle terra firma?_ I asked as we approached the **Wind** the sun setting behind the clipper.

_What's terra firma?_ I had forgotten she never once been on terra firma she been only on the sea.

_It's a deck that doesn't move or roll_…. I attempted to explain the mysterious concept, in uncertainty.

_Were you born on terra firma?_

_Yes._ I replied calmly the **Raven's Wind** sailed before the setting sun filling the sky vivid reds, blues, and violets. The sea changed black making the Wind blend into the inky bliss.

"I actually missed you. Our little gunner!" Loki said while I leapt from the barebacked Gladia unto the deck. Asa was busy serving the crew; he gave Loki hard tack and salted pork the same was issued to me. The pork was extremely difficult to cut, eat we need some turtle! Gladia usually fished for her food she could hide very well in the sea avoiding ships, boats, and bystanders.

_Gladia!_ I thought trying to find her conscience out in the vast ocean. The pork ripping my toughened mouth after years of eating salted beef or pork can toughen any mouth even Loki's mouth. Asa told stories to everyone he was once commented on Loki's mouth bleeding from his first few years as a sailor.

_Yes?_ Her head reached over the ship's side to my area to find a fish flopping around in her mouth. _It's _MY _fish_. If she was born human one could picture her tongue sticking out by the demonstration of her tone. _Okay, just don't rip my head off. _ In a second she swallowed the fish down fluttering to her stomach revealing sharp pointy teeth now two came in sharper and longer from the rest.

_Good night_. I went down into the bunks as snores loudly welcome me to the only free bunk with no blanket like the rest. It's warm enough we do not use the blankets if at all unless it was freezing. The bunk look so inviting no one could guess what tomorrow will begin.

_MORGAN!!!_ Any sleep disappears as the smell of gunpowder reached my nose. The battle on the decks was the loudest any could hear when a human with an axe charged at me. In a second the wooden floor met my face as I rolled over to avoid the resounding thud. I elbowed his face snatching the axe turning against its owner in my left hand did its dirty work.

Feet practically skipped the woodened ladder to barely miss a flying bullet aimed at my head. Most of the crew was drunk sluggish, in other words, doomed. The only reason for the fighting was the fact the new sailors wore olive green tunics proudly the insignia of the white rose and dragon claimed they were the worst enemy of ours—the government. _Gladia stay out of it. I don't want you getting caught! _Angry assaulted me fueling the newest fight between me and two men using broadswords each then disappointment arrived knowing she could not join the battle. Asa was gone, Loki was nowhere to be seen neither was Bonny.

The idiotic blonde twins and Captain Albus were ordering the crew what to do next. Tried as we might the enemy poured unto the **Wind **cornering us in various isolated areas. Another bang sent a bullet whizzing by my ear suddenly a thwack crashed behind me as everything from the noises to the visions of people fighting burred until they moved as if made from hazy shadows as darkness engulfed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The cell housing me had a layered of slime on the walls with some light entering in the cell only inches from the shelf-like bed supported by chains coming in the stone work walls. "Master Rufus he's not longer a pirate." One voice brought everything to the harsh, clearer reality as I laid the bed as two shadows stretched across the floor ending only inches short of my bed.

"I don't care! He' stole all my property and his dragon helped!" The fatter shadow barked freezing the blood in my veins. _GLADIA!!!_ I shouted with intense effect desperately searching for her praying to all gods, goddesses, and powers that she was safe. I sat up marched toward towards the argument.

"Listen if a thief becomes a Rider he or she is freed from all charges regardless them previous stolen--." The brown haired man was tall bearing heavily on elvin features as his face remained devoid of emotion expect his honey brown eyes reflected someone who has seen too much in a short amount of time. His entire outfit was black as if in mourning something or someone, which I was not sure. The fat man on the other hand was large and short, balding leaving salt and pepper hairs wrapping around his head as a few stains dared covered his shiny top. He was richly dress in a deep violet embroiled with random animals. His human face resembled more a pig than human.

"My father lost everything to his pirate raid!" I am starting to miss the old good way of the **Wind**. Democracy ran our ship and we just followed our own articles of the Raven's Wind. Even Gladia was allowed to vote and voice her opinion instead of employing my mouth.

"Shut up!" The fat one's and my faces met blocked only the bars of the cell. I hissed out the words in full malice.

"Why? You worthless bastard." His minuscule black eyes narrowed even more.

"Well you can bite my ass."

"GUARDS!" The elf barked guards rapidly encircled the pig man ushering him out of the dungeons. The cell's door opened enough for the elf glided over as the air became thick with melancholy.

"I need to talk to you." He took the bed as his seat as I squatted to the floor resting my elbows on my knees. "The New Order of the Dragon Riders knows you are one of us. We just waived all criminal charges against you but…" Our eyes locked as his face-expressed understanding skepticism appeared on mine.

"As a display of good faith I give you my name Eragon Bromsson, partner of the dragoness Saphira. Leader of the N.O. and you put me in very awkward position…" His hand waved for me to continue.

"Morgan," Our hands shook I was realized the cell's door was open. "I only did piracy as means to live." I calmly replied.

"And what of your dragon?"

"Gladia," I whispered her name.

He got up allowing me to follow him from the prison to the outside world of Port Victoria to a remote beach when a large blue dragon loomed on the horizon. She was huge at least a couple centuries old her scales sparkled azure in contradiction of the earthy greens of the beach almost as if she was the goddess in draconic form. _Gladia!_ In an instant did my own dragon materialized from the waves scattering the villagers around the blue dragon she was dwarfed by Lady Saphira.

My own dragoness was elongated as her long legs touched for the first on the ground. The swan neck attached her finely pointed head to well made well body as her ribcage gracefully swept back to hip tapering off. Two ivory white horns started to curl up towards the sky barely as her claws dug into the soft earth. Starting from the her head her deep crimson mane raced down her entire length of her body ending in the long tail's turf as it swirled. Under her muzzle, one on each side of her face, were two long whiskers-like things shifted independent of each other.

I ran up to her, hugging her silky soft mane at the base of the neck as her head lowered itself when the front claws gently embraced me. _Morgan you're safe!! You should meet Saphira_. As soon as she started to walk after our reunion she walked clumsily across trying hard not to fall over. The ancient dragon however seemed less impress more laughing at the sea-lagged dragoness. _OH shut up!_ Came the angered replied.

To avoid any needle less entertainment of watching a dragon falling all over Eragon suggested we started to fly to Doru Araeba on Vroengard to begin my training. Surprisingly it was quiet through most of the journey. We sparred every night in the test fashion as Eragon constantly did or Saphira quizzed Gladia to everything from instincts to the etiquette of a Rider's dragon. They even exposed the illiteracy from years of being a sailor in order to survive. After all how can you live, as scholar when you have to endure the roughest life has to offer?

Expect for the cool night we arrived at Nardam the last city before Doru Araeba. Eragon had a room rented to us in a hotel with view over looking the harbour welcoming fisher's ships. Gladia finally learned to walk on terra firma under the ever-helpful Saphira as they trotted to the Dragon's Keep on the other side of the small city. I just watched them in the window as I leaned out taking the salt air embellished in fishy smells. Going over the harsh Spine was something I particularly did not like maybe it was alien. I did not know to expect during the hard riding to reach the Riders' city.

"How was dinner?" Asked all too accustomed voice called in the doorway in the two-bed room. I bathed in the setting sun's last light on my bronzed skin without the usual white tunic. In one breath I turn my elbows on the windowsill leaning towards the harbour surveying the two clean white beds before me. In between the beds was a doorway in a white washed room floored by the oak planks. "Good." I had nothing but the freshest food brought in from each town or city how I loved that part.

"Why do you have the odd scar on your right shoulder?" He pointed to the strange design in raised, ragged skin in a shape of an exploding circle. "The gun fired back on me." I repeated calmly.

"Get over here." Without a second thought I marched over to him as he looked over the scarred, healing, and burnt body before him. "A light bronzed tan, strong legs made for leaping as the abdominal muscles, arms and shoulders carved from heavy weights. What is this?" His hand held my left wrist while his other hand cautiously traced the scar running the length of the forearm. "I remembered the cut found a vein and poor ol' Asa and Loki had to stop the bleeding but I passed out." He nodded at me.

"This one?" The crater on my left hip he politely stared at.

" A stray round," Funny how sailors consider scars badges. He nodded his head asking me to tell every scar I received.

"This monster was an accident," My finger pointed at the pinholes on either side of my right arm, "A whaler's ship had extra hooks flying that day. That one is a cutlass scar when a sailor tried to make me fall." I pulled up my pants legs to show my left calf had a straight line angled down. "The ones on my back are fifty lashes from disordering obey an order now I do follow orders. This one was a shot from another sailor." I flashed him another crater this time on my thigh by pushing down a little on the pants enough to expose the crater. "The one on this knee," The exposed knee had a scraped pattern, "A ball shot hitting the hull perfectly making slivers rain everywhere. This arm one," I twisted my arm into view when raised skin came across from the quarter away down from the shoulder's point, "another shot. The burn here," My right fore arm had two burns really, "I received when I was captured first." The rune was a different story as line had a half circle on the upper half. "It marked me a 'pirate' for life."

We sat on the beds two opposite watching each other; my knee propped up supporting my arm. He sat in complete curiosity in perfect restraint. "What was your crew like?" I nodded.

"Asa was my second father. He's a Skull that had one leg missing and I wondered if other land Skulls would survive in his world. He could send Jones running. Loki was the only elf on the crew and we were friends. A smart ass is the best way to describe him compared to everyone else. Loki and I were third in command and Asa was under us so he could give our wages out. One useful talent that elf had, was singing when the crew needed to do their work."

"Then why turn to piracy?" He asked calmly.

"I didn't turn so willingly to piracy but rather I pressed into service under Captain Claudio Albus where I learnt I had a talent. This talent would have me killed in instant. In a supernaturally way some god or goddess decided I should be skillfully at being gunner. I can sniper next to none. Even the very guns hurting both sides seemed to be lucky in my hands. They did give me a choice between death and piracy." We locked on as he preyed on every word studying his newest Rider. "By this time I wanted to live so on the **Raven's Wind** we voted on everything even Gladia was allowed. I didn't want to be forced back in chains, not paid, no guaranteed food or rum. So I let them brand me pirate knowing better than being died."

"But why stay?" His voice spiced in concern.

"If I was dead I would not meet Gladia chances are I would be ill-treated. Be some animal. I chose to be a pirate because at least I had a chance to live a better life despite my scars at least I was free and I was a equal in the crew." Twilight came and went during my speech so I sleep fully went under the warm covers.

_Morgan?_ A soft, small grin played itself hidden as my back was turn to Eragon. _Yes, Gladie?_

_What was tomorrow bring?_

_More Riders and dragons_. A second later I was asleep.

Breaker

We left the hotel early as the ocean sped under us in the pale morning as the sun greeted the day. A hazy outline appeared on the horizon slowly going bigger. Eager, anxiety, and overwhelming sense of change charged our connection. _I wonder what they going be like_. Wondered a voice in my head.

_Your guess is as good as mine_. The island city rose almost in an animalistic hungry for the sky as few dots flew around. Doru Araeba threatened to go back into the gray stone it was carved from when I made out the buildings. Formed, as a dragon laying its head on its tail wrapping around the city protectively as building were blocky yet elegantly spacious. Saphira flew a well-known path to a tower ledge on the side cut gracefully as dragon wings held the ledge in place as Saphira landed in a half oval opening. Gladia followed her suite. _You've improved_! I was gratefully for the gentle landing.

Her head rotated slightly smirking in her mischievously nature revealing a saber fang. _Follow Hatchlings_. In an instant trailed behind Eragon into deeper in the gray tower to a holding pen yielding tack everywhere for varies dragon riding actives. Eragon dismounted taking foot as he and Saphira walked as equals until he found a station to quickly unsaddled Saphira who held herself, such poise. Luckily I was able to ride bareback so I jump off Gladia to wait for a while until Eragon and Saphira were finished.

In the brightly sun lit hallways as the roofs allowed any sized dragon to move freely as we kept paced behind the ancient pair. Statues of forgotten heroes carved in colorful stones from the brightest gold to the deepest ruby decorated the halls of the maze as Eragon and Saphira reached a giant door. The heavy maple doors opened on their own accord permitting the two to enter a study modeled as a library. Eragon took a seat behind a stone desk as Saphira took hers on the cushion right beside him. Writing material surrounded him as he started to write something down. "We have laws for the newly made partnership. Full names please," He continued to write more things down.

"Morgan?" I do not my full name or if I even have one.

"Morgan Ignotum." He replied.

Gladia. She was nervous.

Gladia, all red dragons now are descended from your sire Thorn and your dam Taka Rin Ryu.

"Gladia, Daughter of Thorn," He finished writing suddenly he rose to his full height holding a scroll in one hand.

"Rider Morgan Ignotum of the Dragoness Gladia of Thorn are under the protection and care of the New Order of the Dragon Riders. This scroll declares you to be entitled for our training, housing, wages, and responsibilities for all of Alagaesia and her citizens." He paused walking towards the high gothic window looking out of the ancient city.

"However, you both are criminals as I said before that puts everyone within this Order in question of our and your character. So I have put you completely under your Masters Rider Ragnfridur and Dragon Svadilfari. If you disobey any rules and regulations or engage any illegal activities consider you both failed and will lose any privileges, freedoms, and will have a prolonged apprenticeship until the Council has agreed you are ready." He walked to me calmly like a big cat waiting to make the finally move ending its prey's life. His hand pressed the scroll in my hand and our eyes held.

_Are we understood?_ Saphira's voice rung clearly loud in my mind interrogated.

"Yes," My voice had another voice leveling over mine, feminine as Gladia seized control of my body.

The door opened silently as oddly being strolled over to Eragon's desk, saluting him and in one voice. "Elder Eragon, I'm Apprentice Soren of Masters Svadilfari and Ragnfridur." His ears were sharply pointed like an elf's yet his face was rounder and less angled than elf's as his dark brown hair had silver bangs cupping his face.

Eragon handed the scroll to Soren leading us deeper into the lost city to find various plants covering the streets to find a black haired elvin woman and emerald dragon outside an arched doorway supported by carved dragons. Another dragon lazily got to greet this Soren; he gently put his hand on the nose of the dragon. "Master Ragnfridur here is your last apprentice." She grabbed the scroll and read it over.

"Elder Eragon has place two you apprentices in my charge. Go to your rooms." She went back to the emerald dragon working on something on a plant. Soren and a raven black dragon he met before showed us to the finely crafted room.

The room was painted creamy white as a large balcony opened to surprising steep drop viewing the city through the tangles of greenery. The room was large enough for the two dragons and the raven black dragon clearly took its seat on velvety violet cushion the closest bed had the same color of the dragon. _Who are you?_ Asked Gladia.

_I'm Ceneric_. Said the male dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Months went in sleepily manner in the timeless city while Riders trained relentlessly to hone their various skills from different walks of life. Soren and I were among such a class as the teacher reviewed the conquest of Alagaesia by the Latins spearheaded by two people.

"You see class," The dwarf proudly stood on his stool in the creamy colored room before white runes written on the blackboard. The sunny light crept across the carved floor to the far right wall from the high windows filling the room in golden atmosphere as the dozens or so Apprentice Riders sat behind the tables. The three sections of tables in stair fashion went up in temperate steps carved from the same stone giving our legs room to stretch under them as the separated chairs would screeched when you push the chairs back.

"If Galbatorix the Terrible could killed Nemo and eradicated Marcus Fortis Flumen's forces he still lived to this day. None of you… Am I boring Apprentice Morgan Alvis Ignotum?" The bright sky drew me into daydreams as Gladia flew in my mind's eye enjoying ecstatic freedom. Everyone in the room looked up at me from the notes taken during the lecture. "Sic sir!" I replied.

"I see, twenty." I walked onto the leveled ground before the tables and chairs began. The floor was cool in the middle of summer as I leaned forward on the floor my body rapidly pushing up. "One, Master!" The process repeated itself until...

"Sixteen Master! Seventeen Master! Eighteen Master! Nineteen Master! Twenty Master!"

He excused me to continue his lecture as eyes followed me up to the second back row, as Soren was a few rows in front of me. Months since Gladia and I began our training materialized a little cult of curious peers, who yet to be tested in battle, stalked us everywhere we went. Soren's suggestion is that none of the Riders before were an ex-pirate encased in a tanned, scarred body and one pierced ear most were nobles' children or elves who rarely met a commoner Rider, case in point Soren. Who once was a thief, the best in the land or so I am told since he's mute on his history.

This time I pretended to write notes as my pencil took a life of its own drawing Gladia flying through the air. Next class aerial combat. Soren beamed in pure joy.

_Yeah for you! We got to talk Eragon and Saphira!_ They requested us yesterday when Master Svadilfari taught about dangerous weather patterns. A second later did the dwarf master dismissed the eager students when the rainbow display colors pranced around the walls in a roundabouts fashion reflecting the scales of waiting dragons. "At least Eragon is easier to deal with than Saphira." Said Soren as his hands saddled the very patience Ceneric.

_I'm not so sure_. Replied the lazy raven dragon. Gladia hated saddles with a passion but she had to wear them every time I rode her despite her vengeful desires to destroy the leather device. A snap escaped her mouth causing others to stare in wide eye terror at her. _I absolute despise to these things!_ Sitting comfortably was one thing when red wings grabbed the air pushing up to fly above the city towards the looming tower that housed the oldest pair in the whole city.

The solo tower held a melancholy compared to the rest city conflicting between the world of light, warmth, happiness to the dark, cold, broken tower. It was the same melancholy that accompanied the Elder Rider when I first met him back in prison; we were swallowed by pure dejection from the realm of light. The familiar statues of heroic dragons and Riders held names in the Liduen Kvaedhi at the feet or claws of the fallen, forgotten history of the first Riders. The same heavy maple doors revealed the study hording a sapphire dragon curled upon the violet cushion so universally used by the rest of the Order used expect for its large size.

Her Rider was not that far from the window overlooking Doru Araeba in second to none view as the sun sullenly inched across his frame. The desk still had papers flown about; a couple quills and pens went everywhere on the desk. This time however a solitary high back chair coldly positioned before the large desk in the books filled study. Another chair grimly held its presence in the cross examinations before ours. Quickly it hissed out its protests when I sat on it while Gladia took her place in the rear reaching over me by use of her head.

_Domina Saphira, Dominus Eragon you called for us?_ Gladia answered not trusting my mouth.

"We received your latest reports and we decided—"

That you both are excelling our expectations—

"With Apprentices Soren and Ceneric—"

To patrol the Prime Cost especially—

"The cities of Narda, Teirm, and Kusta."

_If you succeed than you are finishing your apprenticeships._

"Ceneric and Soren have been informed already. What to you say?"

"Yes!" The Prime Coast was the most dangerous area of Alagaesia because it was harder to enforce the countless criminal empires and it was the breeding ground for much illegal activity. In short, a rite of passage undergone by the most privileged Apprentices who have proven themselves ready. With a wave of Eragon's hand he dismissed us to pack for numerous objects for the patrol in the assigned bedroom.

The Riders' uniforms were usually nothing on the other hand for thickened clothes for flying or general use. Instead I got my red handkerchief, white breeches that reached slightly pass the knees, a clean white shirt that hung loosely on my fame and to top it all off a red silk slash hiding the leather belt. The outfit I was wearing before now laid on the freshly made bed was the same deep crimson of Gladia on it was a bright golden badge of an Apprentice. The badge had a sword crossing over nothing; the badge of Rider had two swords crossing each other.

_The boredom here finally has ended! I miss Asa's turtle soup._ Gladia was random at times or just down right moody especially when she was irritated only roar for the isle to hear.

_Asa could make a good soup. No wonder he was the ship's cook. _

"Hello there. Did you hear!" Soren practically bounced stating his building energy. Truth be told, I did not see any real excitement visiting the costal cities from years of being locked up on a ship and going to them under quarantine.

"Let's going." Frustration crawled in the lowest depths only did I pray that Soren would not be too distracted to perform his duties. He disapproves my all theories when especially he acquired a vast amount of time on picking what he would wear to do the patrol. Finally he chose an earthy brown tunic, black leather pants, fairly worn deep coffee boots, and a black vast. His short hair only graced his chin in untidy attempted to be tamed around his face.

"How can you keep your hair under that banana all day?" He pointed the vivid red thing on my head usually its navy blue.

"Simple. I like there." My hand grabbed my guns when we strolled to tacked up the one apathetic dragon the other was well just being happy.

_Piss off!_ Her eyes venomously glared at the saddle in my right hand outside.

_Please! Just for the guns._ I pleaded my case with her by means of heartrending eyes hoping for her good side.

_Fine!_ The glaring eyes bore into my soul ever so plainly exposed by her.

"Your dragon is creepy," Poor Soren scuttled from the semi demonic view to quietly whisper. _I heard that!_ I cheerfully chuckled at the politics, or lack thereof, played in our group.

Soon the sky greeted us as we flew over to the first city Teirm prospecting the chance of catching the unaware delinquents. The orderly city was panorama on the beach at once the citizens cheered of having two Dragonriders. The mayor Aemilius Enit warmly watched us land at Lex Palace when the government resigned. By the time we landed successfully the sun painted the sky in the dramatic reds, oranges, and violets during the twilight.

"Eragon Bromsson did report you two were reach us by dusk. I'm sure you must be tired however dinner is ready and…" He bowed mentioning his hands directing us onto the white cobber pathway. "There are certain duties you must attend to." The short fragile mayor held an air of superiority over anyone who had to meet him otherwise they succumb to his charismatic charm as it worked on Soren.

"Yes, how foolish of us to forget such an important obligation else we would dishonor such a gracious host such as yourself, Mayor Enit." A soft snigger in Soren's throat shocked me mainly his face was perfectly still like a soldier's. "Mayor Enit," The name rolled off his tongue he was playing with the name identical to cat toying a cornered mouse.

"Your name suits you nicely, Enit. However, it displeases me to inform you that my companion and I are weary. Conversely we wish to join you tomorrow night to formally patrol Teirm." That smooth voice obviously had years of practiced even a scarier thought application of that voice. The person I knew replaced by someone else to explain himself.

"I believe you have the best interests of Teirm in your heart Rider. What is your name?" A growing fascination between the two cunning liars blossomed deep inside trying so hard to win an advantage over each other.

"Sermon Tacitus, and this is Morgan Ignotum," Why use a false name? My eyes darted on them wishing for Soren to reveal more of his past as I sensed something the two met before.

"Funny Rider, we had a killer thief that mange to steal over half of our reserves and other cities' treasuries. You looked very much like him." Without a second the group leisurely walked down the path into the narcissistic palace of quote on quote Teirm while I lagged behind Alvis and Soren. A forced laughter ripped out filling the air in flute sound as Soren tried to hide something. "The Honorable Judge Senka presiding over his case. She declared him a monster to civil society in Teirm made him public enemy in Surda, Silvas, Port Victoria, just to name a few. He was to be executed before mid-day."

Politely we took ours seats at the long wooden table in room when one side had a fire buring in a fireplace, dark wooden floors, high windows facing the setting the port behind deep red curtains, expensive silverware graced the hard black marble table. A feast was set in pure vainglorious fashion putting the Riders' humble meals to shame. The smell of cherry floated on the air when handsomely clothed servants poured cherry wine in the long flute glasses. In one skillfully moved did the mayor stolen the head of the table as I sat across from the windows and Soren.

The food was good, wine poured in endless rivers, the conversation went bitter when the two liars continued to probe one another in drunken fever. Soren I realized never had to reliant on hard liquor for survival maybe the fable faervri could not match his drunken state. What is he doing? Little One. Gladia's voice was a comforting considering I drank more than both of them combine was only feeling slightly intoxicated. Their words slur while mine were perfectly normal. I don't know. If he keeps this up he won't have any side effects. Why we should let he get off so easily?

If you get him more drunk maybe?

I grinned. I stood up to my full height to overlooking the drunkards. "I have an idea to end this debate once and for all." They both gawked me wondering what could silence their word, after all words will turn into hits.

"Let's have your most powerful beer." Quickly servants carried the large barrens to leak, by the scent, rum. Soon the two were acting long lost friends carrying a death wish for each other equally guarding their tongues. The rum was perfect enough for anyone to join their merriment in song or laughter. The music on the other hand was well?

"Tis the sweet maiden

who loved me on the shore.

Turned into a Rider, she be.

Her heart as cruel as sea!"

Alvis' hand swatted the glass on the table erupting in pure laughter as he fell over table. Soren's laughter entered his as did mine. Thoughts blurred into bliss leaving all responsible behind as my chair was pushed too far back to support my weight. It flew over as the hard floor coldly met me in a laughing hysteria renewing the spirit of the party.

Your plan backfired.

"You're…drshunk." Pointed the mayor.

"We shhhould get to…" Soren's burped intruded on his slurred sentence.

"Come now." Civilly I picked Soren as his hand held a wineskin trying to continue the night. We staggered into the maze of hall leaving the guide behind in the dinning room. Soren's face was red in the darkened halls. The walls had old paintings of past rulers in the city's history.

The place was frightening especially at night in the blackest shadows held monstrosities and nightmares. I opened my mind searching out to find that feeling. It was clawing in my gut warning something was amiss in these halls. Training was ineffective in the state we were in; we could easily kill each other with magic.

A force shoves me on the nearest wall as he flew into the opposite wall pinning him down was a shadow of a woman. In a second I rose to my knees to push to their wall hoping to catch her off guard despite the slower reflexes. Instantaneously the feminine shadow pin me to the original wall with inhumanly strength as her breath smelled of dried blood.

Her fangs pierced the skin with easy sending chills running down my spine as my mind was forcefully invaded by an alien presence. My blood poured from the new wound ebbing my life away fueling hers. The pain should be there yet I was embraced by pure ecstatic trance. Happily death sat at the doorstep.

MORGAN!

Whether the scream was mental or physical triggered an instinct reviving me. The vampire's long neck exposed from the satin hood paled in the moonlight. An urge dictated every muscle as I bit down hard on her neck drawing her dead blood in my mouth.

If I was sane I would be repulse by the fact I was enjoying her blood as if it was something perious. Without missing a heartbeat I heaved her off of me facing her horrified face while a hissing could be heard. The hiss was deep and throaty asserting its authority only to have her hiss at me.

Her movement slowed as our fight began any fog left over was immediately gone clearing mind. The hall brightly lit as the swirls in the marble wall darkened. The portraits' paint strokes appeared even the small flaws in the glass grow sharper.

However the vampire's skin was strangely statuette, perfect not even a pore on the skin. Her dilated eyes were blood being poured into the iris. Her dark brown hair shined in supernaturally brilliant done in style a century or two ago. Her long fingernails threaten to scratch away at the brighter tanned skin melting into the shadows verus her flashing pale skin. A quick punch to her stomach dug deeply hoping for any damage only to have blood falling on my vision. Her kick to the pant was a cheap shot conversely my knee push itself under her ribcage to send her flying away through the glass. The glass shattered virtually raining down on Soren's raising body.

She appeared again squatting on the window still unit voices thundered down the hall. She disappeared when I turn to find various men carrying torches yelling slaughtered words I could not make sense of it. I felt cold, tired so I allow the darkness swallowed me whole in waiting embrace again.


End file.
